A KissIs It All That's Meant to Be?
by Kamiya Mitsuko
Summary: Minerva left a hasty farewell to her dear professor. Would Albus hold up to the promise the kiss seemed to give? ADMM
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the characters...The following story mostly contains figments of my imagination.

Background Info: AD/MM, set in before HP series times. It's actually a Harry Potter version of a book that I've always liked.

A Kiss... Is It All That's Meant to Be?

Prologue

Ever since Professor Dumbledore was injured, I was assigned to help him recover, being that he's my thesis advisor, the holder of my grades and all. It's been three weeks so far, and it's my last night at the Professor's quarters.

"Minerva...Please, come here...I need your help," Dumbledore called softly. I rushed to his side and found him stifling a giggle.

"Please don't do that Sir. Although some people might find it amusising, others actually care for your safety," I answered haughtily.

"Oh, but my dear Minerva, I DO believe my safety is in jeopardy. You see, I'll miss seeing you around here once I'm all better--it'll dampen my spirits as well as my health."

"Honestly, Professor! It won't be that bad...Other people will catch up with you, so you'll have to find time to miss ME, of all the others."

"Trust me, I will. On another thought, when, Miss McGonagall, are you going to find it easier to call me by name, hmm? I think you've known me quite well enough to do so..."

"Well, Professor, I don't call you by your first name because I DON'T think I've known you well enough...yet. Stop trying to stay up late and get to bed now."

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey."

"Very funny," I chuckled a bit. He laid beneath the cover, awaiting my further instructions. I smiled. "Good night, Albus," I whispered. I hope he didn't notice. He closed his eyes as I kissed him softly. What? I drew back quickly as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Minerva, no, wai--"

"I-I have to go." I turned swiftly and shut the door, leaving a confused Transfigurations Professor behind.


	2. Lies and Interviews

Thank goodness I just learned how to upload another chapter...This story is one of my big ones, so I didn't want to end as a one-shot...Thanks, Yuhiru! I'm not about to save a whole bunch of docs to my computer, so I'll bulk up in chapters. I bring you...Chapters 1 and 2!

Chapter 1-Supposed Interviews and Lies

Minerva McGonagall walked through the halls of Hogwarts once more. She was summoned to the new Headmaster for a job opening.

"Chocolate Butterbeer," she muttered as the stairway opened.

"Good to see you again, Miss McGonagall--have a seat. Now, since I've stepped up to become Headmaster, it left a position for a Transfiguration professor. I thought you'd be a good candidate."

She was speechless. "Sir, uh...why me? I remember distinctly a girl in Ravencalw named Rebecca Stevens scoring hight than me..."

"No. I don't want her. I want you," he replied with a stare that peered deep into her being.

Minerva looked away. "Alright, I'll do it. When can I start?"

"Let me show you to your rooms." Oddly enough, the classroom was placed right next to his office... "Your bedroom is connected to the class to save time. Choose the password as you wish, but be sure to inform me in case I need you." _As I've discovered that night, I might need you_ _forever..._ he added as an afterthought.

"Professor, er, why did you choose me?" asked Minerva as they reached her bedroom door.

"I thought you were adequate for the job. For the record, I know for a fact that you graduated first in your advanced class--Rebecca Stevens graduated fifth. I don't appreciate lies, Minerva, even if it is used to humble yourself." She reddened in embarrassment, yet Albus thought she was positively glowing. "Get some sleep, and I'll see you in the morning."

"Alright.." she murmured.

Minerva looked around her room. It was coverred in shades of crimson and gold--her house colors. _How very considerate_...she thought. She changed her clothes and went to bed, dreaming of a night she thought was forgotten.o

Chapter 2- Questions or Declarations?

Minerva McGonagall was roaming the halls of Hogwarts the next morning. _It's good to be back_, she thought. Suddenly, she felt a light tap and a pair of sapphire eyes. She jumped and matched it with a pair of her own.

"Good morning, ma'am. So good to see you here...With all the things that happened yesterday, I didn't get to interview you."

_Interview? I thought that came with the Rebecca Stevens bit..Hmm.._"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to that interview right now," Minerva said.

"Right this way, m'lady," he concluded.

Professor opened the door for the yong woman. He gestured her at a chair next to his desk. "Have a seat, and we'll start."

She sat down. "What's the first question?"

"What are your credentials on the field of Transfiguartion?"

I finished first in my Advanced T-fig class in the 7th year, as you very well know...Right after I graduated, I earned a full scholarship to Richards College for Transfiguration and Alchemy, where I received my bachelor and masters' degrees. As for now, I'm learning how to be an Animagus."

"What a very prestigious college and amitious following!" he exclaimed, pretending to be surprised. "Very well...What is your philosophy on education students?"

"I believe in teaching children the right way--without bribes, passes, and such. A student's motivation can't just reveal itself because of a teacher's doing--the educator herself has to lead them to wisdom and see it showing through a student's desire to learn."

Albus stood amazed at the you would-be professor. _Was I really the man that taught this lady? She has grown maturely over the course of time..._

"One last question.n What made you want to teach here at Hogwarts?"

"First of all, you Flooed me over here. My main reason, though, is that this is the school I'm most familiar with. I also like this school's history, its mysteries, and the memories I left behind..." Her electric blue eyes wre clouded with her seventh year past.

"What memories were you fond of, so fond of, in fact, that you care to treasure it so?" (a/n: I thought that was the last question!)

"Well, nay things...the day I received my letter, my sorting, the O.W.L.s and the N.E.W.T.s scores, and the night when I ki-"

Albus turned sharply while McGonagall bowed her head slightly. "Forget the last part--i wasn't worth a Knut anyways," she said.

"No! I mean, no, I'm pretty sure it's worth something if YOU remembered it."

"Oh, all right..it was the night when I--" Albus broke her off.

"--you kissed me."

"Is this interview over?" she shifter uncomfortably.

"Yes, well...Staff meeting in an hour..." Albus was goin to find another way to unbury that memory and make it real, even if it's the last thing he'll do. O

Damnnnn...y'all were right...these things ARE short..it looked longer on my notebook, but i'll try my best to lengthen it in some way...


	3. StaffThe Good, Bad, and Ugly

A/N: This is the third chapter... It's been a very loong time since I've updated, I know, and I'm terribly sorry, but I couldn't figure out how to upload the stupid chapter...Ok, here's the thing!

**Chapter 3: Staff--The Good, Bad, and the Ugly**

_That was close_, thought Minerva. _Way too close. Maybe it'll be better if I take some fresh air..._ She walked to the Quidditch stadium with her trusty Comet. Minerva took off with flying grace. She practiced her moves, all the twists, turns, and spirals as she felt the cool, familiar air brush past her cheeks. But she realized she wasn't alone. Minerva say two little figures on the ground below. She zoomed down until she touched the grass.

"Wow, Minerva! I can see that you haven't laid back on your Chaser moves!" Hooch commented.

"Amelia! So nice to see you here! Al-- Professor, did you hire her too?" Minerva inquired, hoping no one noticed her little slip-up.

Albus's face changed for a second. "Yes, just a minute before I sent you an owl."

"Oh, isn't this great? Minerva, we could catch up with each other and our Quidditch games!"

"Ladies, I'd hate to interrupt, but our meeting started already."

They walked briskly back into the castle, Hooch and Minerva side by side while Dumbledore quietly looked at his newfound 'special' professor. The two went into the staffroom, greeted by the other teachers.

"Let's get started," Albus said. "First of all, let's welcome our new teachers, Minerva McGonagall and Amelia Hooch!"

The professors politely applauded. Then, Albus introduced them. "This is Professor Binns," referring to an old, quite batter man whose eyes always drooped, "History of Magic, Professor Vector, Arithmancy, Professor Slughorn, Potions," he went down the list until...

"Oh, Merlin! I'm so late! I'm sorry, Albus, I didn't mean to..." a woman busted into the room. She tiptoed and kissed the Headmaster squarely on the lips. Most of the professors acted as if nothing happened, but Minerva took a sharp intake of breath--Hooch starred at her "unnoticeable" act.

"That's alright, Penelope, darling.. Last but not least, Professor Lilycove, Herbology--also my fiancee."

_Say what?_ Minerva thought. _And here was the man trying to put me through hell just thinking about that..thing, and he's getting his ass married!_ "Excuse me, " she finally uttered (after few attempts of voicing her thoughts...). The idle teachers snapped out of their stare streams. "I need to, er, I still have some things to take care of in my room. If you'll excuse me please." She hurriedly stormed out of the staffroom withought another word.

"Horace, please lead the meeting--I forgot to hand Minerva some paperwork."

Hooch caught on. "I have to got too... Need to do Quidditch inventory."

"Oh, come on, please st--" the Potions Master cried as the door slammed for the umpteenth time.

Minerva ran, oh she really ran, to the other side of the castle. Hooch, knowing her secret passages, followed with the Headmaster at her tail. She opened her friend's door to find Minerva seating by her bed, her face to the ceiling, silently mouthing her unspoken contradictions.

"Of all the nerve...That man...Ugh!" she sighed. "But it doesn't matter. He hired me, and I'm staying. _No matter the circumstances._

Amelia smiled secretively. "Is there something wrong, Minerva?"

"Er...No, I'm fine... I just forgot to do something, that's all..."

"Now, now, Minerva. Do you like him or not?"

She was shocked. "What? I have no likes for Albus whatsoever! What the hell made you suggest that!"

"Judging from the redness of your cheeks when you said the Headmaster's name..."

"I was not blushing! It must be the warmth in here, is all... Besides, who in their right mind would fall for a taken man, let alone a head of a school?"

_You_, thought Amelia. "I have to go now..." She whistled her broom went to the window. "I'll see you," she hopped on the broom and left.

Just then, the door flew open. "Minerva, is there something wrong?"

She had her back facing the door while she looked out the window. "What is it with people lately? I'm fine and that's all there is to it!" She turned around and gasped at the figure. "I apologize, Headmaster, please..."

Albus put his hand up. "No, it's alright, I didn't knock." He walked towards Minerva. "You and I need to talk."

"About what? Curriculum? Classes? The kind of textbook? Conference times? Detention?" Minerva hated beating around the bush, but she had to.

"Why did you run away from the staff room? Was it because of the sudden 'disarray' in you room or is it just that you find my fiancee so ugly?"

"Well, it's the fi-- wait, hold on a second here," Minerva stood straight up, as if to show her control over the situation... "What's it to you if I just had to walk out of a meeting? And you picked, a-a _fine_ woman to marry--you don't need my opinion at all."

"Nevertheless, Minerva..." Albus continued, treading slowly towards her. "I've never heard this much of an outburst from any woman that I've kissed. Then again, you're the only woman I kissed that saw Penelope. Are you jealous?"

"I-I..." Minerva stuttered. She was stuck to the edge of her desk, petrified to Albus's touch beneath her ear. He came closer--they felt both their hot breaths against their skin. Minerva's lips quivered until Albus stopped it with his own. She reluctantly parted her mouth while he caressed it lovinglly. Albus moved to her jawline and nibbled along her left ear. At her lightest push, he pulled away.

"Don't answer just yet. Nothing is final. Think about it," Albus whispered. He turned around and walked out of her bedroom. _Don't go..._ thought Minerva truthfully. o

a/n: was it worth waiting for? is it long enough this time?


	4. Unexpected Promotions and Disagreements

Wowie...I'm soo glad all these reviewers liked this story and all.. With the break coming up, I might be able to update faster with more time in my hands. I just want to say, to all the people who even cared enough to put an alert, favorite, or even a review--"Thank you so much! Maraming salamat sa 'yong lahat!"

**Chapter 4: Unexpected Promotions and Disagreements**

Minerva woke to the bed rapping at her door._Who'd be up at this hour?_ The clock read 10 A.M. _Oh, in this case...Everyone..?_ She walked groggily to the door, opening it to find Albus. She slammed the door, backed up to it and sighed, "Oh, no...not again...bugger..." She opened the door once more, this time, to no one. Out of nowhere, Albuse bursted out, "Good morning! I come in peace!" He held out his hand, making a V sign with the fingers ( \\/ ). The headmaster went inside uninvited.

"Isn't it a little early for this?" Minerva inquired, still in her blue pajamas. "Oops. I should've been dressed by now." The sleepy woman pointed at herself and instantly donned some khaki slacks and a worn-out pink chasmere sweater. "Crud...It didn't work."

"What do you mean? That kind of magic's not exactly basic for a new teacher" Albus eyed her newfound figure, recently revealed after all the blue silk fabric hid it.

"It's not supposed to be Muggle-like," she insisted.

"It doesn't matter...You're beautiful."

"Aaaaanyhoo," Albus first recovered from the momentary relapse. "These are your duties for the feast tonight." Just as he came in, he went out without a word.

_XXX_

"Welcome to Hogwarts," the Transfiguration teacher declared. "Through these doors, we we will begin our Sorting process." She went on about her duties, but she did find it awkward that she was the one who had to do all this. _I had to do the Sorting itself,too,_ she thought. When Minerva came back, every seat was occupied except next to the Headmaster. _Damn._

She took the chair and sat down. Minerva tried to catch Amelia's eye, but the hawk-eyed woman tried her very best to look away. Albus stood up. "I'd like to welcome you all to another exiting year at Hogwarts. Let us please allow a moment's silence for the late Headmaster Armando Dippet for his services through all these years..." Minerva tuned out all the noise while "Professor Lilycove" listened rather admiringly at the Headmaster. "And now, I welcome two new teachers, Minerva McGonagall and Amelia Hooch! Professor McGonagall will be teaching Transfiguration, and Madam Hooch would cover the Quidditch arena! It is also my great pleasure to give you our new deputy Headmistress--Minerva McGonagall (tsk, tsk, fancy that)!" She immediately snapped out of her daze. The students clapped and cheered. She saw the Herbology teacher's smile slide off. "It's time to rest for tomorrow. Off you go!"

Minerva was about to patrol the halls when Horace Slughorn stopped her. "I was wondering, Headmistress, if ou would join me for a walk in the gardens?"

"I'm afraid I can't, Professor...You see, I need to make sure that the students get to bed before their first day."

_Uh-huh, sure you do, you conniving little smart-ass who stole my promotion._ "No, that's alright. It IS your new job as the Deputy Headmistress."

"Then, if you'll excuse me..." Minerva moved out of his way.

_Oh, I'll get that job, one way or another...I will..._

_**MEANWHILE...**_

"Albus, why didn't I get Deputy!" Penelope cried, almost to tears. "I thought were gonna be the first married couple to run Hogwarts. Do you realize the kind of history it'll make!"

"Penny, I didn't want to put you through all that stress handling that job... Your plants need more attending to--even more so for me."

"Oh, Albus!" She buried her tear-streaked face in his robes while the Headmaster hugged her back.

_XXX_

"Why didn't you tell me I was Headmistress?" Minerva stormed into Dumbledore's office.

"Wasn't it written in the parchment I gave you?"

"Would i be here if it was?"

"I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven," Minerva turned around, feeling triumphant in the battle of words.

"But, wouldn't you think that it's understandable, though? You've done the duties that a normal deputy would do... Couldn't you have inferred from that implied meaning?"

_Ugh...Damn, he's not going down without a fight, trying to make me look stupid..._Fixed at her stance, she said with building temper, _"_Now, that's just wrong; you haven't informed me of the position verbally. I would think that a special promotion such as this would require that. Instead, the whole school knew a nanosecond after I did!" She finally faced him. "You call that implied?"

"I said I was sorry, and you forgave me. That, supposedly, was the end of that..If you saw a boy covered with chocolate, you wuld assume that he ate it, am I correct?"

"That isn't the same!" exclaimed Minerva. Albus paid no attention.

"Anyone can assume that a girl cries after losing her favorite doll...And, I'm sure, if a man kisses a lady, one would assum that he has an amount of likeness for her." Albus caught her eyes, staring her down.

And just like he did before, Albus neared Minerva. This time, she knew what he was about to do, yet, she didn't do anything to stop it. The kiss happened, alright, but its message was delivered across easier than its precedent. _Some amount of likeness, whoo-wee..., _thought Minerva.

_Oh, damn it, Minerva! You're kissing an engaged man, the THIRD time now! Stop this nonsense! _her conscience screeched.

Her feelings replied, _What do you think I should do? Besides, the first one doesn't count that was before he was engaged!_

_I don't care! Just end it now!_

Without further ado, Minerva stepped back, and following her conscience, did something. She slapped Albus (don't ask me...). Albus seemed unsurprised while Minerva gathered herself together, gasping in disbelief as well as for loss of air.

"I do believe that we all need some sleep, Professor McGonagall. You teach first thing tomorrow, and I certainly do NOT want my deput bedraggled after..." he locked his gaze on her. "...wrestling her inner conflicts. Was that all you came here for, or is there something else you wish to tell me?"

"No, sir... that'll be all." Minerva touched her lip absently. "Good night, Professor."

"Yes, yes, good night. Oh, and Minerva?" She turned around once more. "Sweet dreams, lo--" Albus didn't finish. She was out the door. "--ve." He murmured softly.

**Have you liked it so far? The next chapter, is supposed to be on the first day and a big plot that can endanger the, ahem, love triangle?... Here's some replies to my reviewers...This is from all the way in the prologue...Bear with me.**

**gaahMinerva: I know, huh! I liked the plot too!**

**HMS Frivolity and Felines: This things just getting started...**

**Brigid McG: Oh, no, never a one-shot! Why would it be?**

**ismaco: erm...I might imagine lemons, but I might not be able to put it in words...**

**Lady Epur: Sorry for the delay in updating...It's not my fault! I didn't know how to update the stupid thing!**

**skichik: I know...I can't! I gotta get these two people hitched! (image of a baby cupid winking...)**

**hammer ( ): Oh, you totally get it! but see the dilemma , though? look through penelope's eyes if she knew all this (she might eventually, hint, hint...: they've been engaged for ages, and suddenly some lady walks in and has her fiancee in knots! see though, whatever the story's outcome, there's bound to be some kind of hurt for at least the three of them (again, hint, hint!)**


	5. Masterminds of the Greenies

Harry Potter police people: uh, m'am, please put your hands behind...

Mitsuko: I ain't owning it, dang, back away from me! **_DISCLAIMER_**

police: you have the right to remain silent--

Mitsuko: Will ya stop! Ok, 5th chapter! mentions to police git yo' filthy hands away from me, molester!I'm takin this to court! Oh, yes, thank you for the reviewers--Harmonious Pumpkiteers, lotrgtw (thanx 4 that, I look forward 2 food after skool, but that's me), SherbetKitty (well, Slughorn's got a screw loose, dunn he?), and skichik, aaah!LET GO OF MEEEEEEE!

**Masterminds of the Green Greedy and the Green Thumb**

The fresh morning dawned over Hogwarts. Every student was in the Great Hall, getting schedules and such. Minerva looked over hers. _Hmm...Monday-1st G/S, 1st H/R, 2nd G/S, 2nd H/R...Four classes. That's good. I'll start with the rules and regulations, then we'll go from there..._ She bit on her toast, slowly perusing the rest of the week's list and savoring the flavor of toast on her tongue.

"That's quite a good schedule you have there, Minerva," a voice said behind her.

"Holy sh--" the Headmistress almost screamed. She looked around and saw the whole school staring back at her. "--erbets," she meekly said, a good fifty decibels lower than her, erm, uh, reaction.

"Nice wake-up call, Minerva! Heard it all the way out in the Quidditch shack!" chuckled Amelia, now walking into the Teacher's Table.

"Now, really, we must not encourage it. Minerva, even at your position at Deputy, I must admit, that isn't the kind of language that we must impress upon our students. Don't you agree, Albus?" cooed Professor Lilycove, clad in her long flowy wizard robes_ certainly not_ appropriate for a Herbology class.

"Actually, I think my deputy's reaction is natural since I did scare her out of her wits. Right, Min?" asked the Headmaster.

"You didn't scare me! You just...surprised me, that's all," concluded Minerva. Penelope looked from Albus to Minerva and scoffed.

"All right. I can see I won't win in this situation here."

"Well, that's it for me, I'm afraid," said Minerva, carefully putting her knife and fork together. She took her wand and whispered a few words on her plate. It turned into a dove and perched on her finger. Minerva set it in front of her while she wrote a note and slid it into its tiny claws. She took it in her finger again and guided the little dove to fly out the Great Hall's doors. The school was awed. "Wow," murmured Amelia.

"Er, Professor, what did you do?" a little girl's voice rang in the silence.

"Don't you have to thank the provider for the food they made for you to strengthen your minds for the day?" Minerva questioned. "Please excuse me," she stood up, pushed back her chair quietly, and left the hall. The silence was eerie, but it lasted for another moment. Finally, Albus declared, "Continue with your breakfast. Classes will begin shortly."

A few minutes later, the bell rang for the classes to start. As students piled out the doors to get there, a couple of teachers remained, the Potions and Herbology teachers, to be exact.

"Horace, would you do me a favor?" Penelope asked.

"Anything for the best planter to roam the school," said Slughorn the kiss-ass...

"Would you find any..How do I say this? Incriminating information on our fellow Deputy Headmistress?" Lilycove glanced, to see if anyone else was there.

"Gladly, Professor, gladly. Although, we'll have to talk about the payment, now, won't we?"

"Oh, of course, the payment, my dear professor. I can influence my husband to give a certain Potions master a high ranking position once we've booted off the woman holding it, right?"

"But how am I sure? I'll need collateral, Penelope."

"Take my engagement ring then. It's a deal?" She took off her ring, her "undying love" for the Headmaster and gave it to the scheming bald man.

"Yes.. A deal."

O

"Attendance first." The Transfiguration Professor took out two pieces of parchment. "Gryffindor 1st years. Slytherin, copy the rules on the board while I'm calling attendance."

"Black."

"Here."

"Evans."

"Here, m'm."

"Finnegan."

"Here."

"Longbottom."

"Here,m'm."

"Lupin."

"Here, m'm."

"Pettigrew."

"At the nurse's office," someone said.

"Potter."

"I'm here, duh? First day of school, and teacher's already --."

"5 points from Gryffindor for your disrespect. Weasley. "

"Wh--?"

"You want detention?"

"No, ma'am."

"So. like I said, is Weasley here or not?"

"He's here."

"Copy the rules at the board while I'm calling attendance for Slytherin."

O

_What's really going on that woman's mind?_ thought Albus. _When I hired her, she was all nice. I kissed her last night, she acts disheveled. In the morning, she acts like nothing's going on and sends a frickin' dove to prove it! ARRRRRRRRRRGGH..._Albus slammed his hand on his desk. _Why don't I just go up to her room, and we can sort this whole thing out now? Why not?_

"Albus? Are you in there?" a wandering Herbology professor silently closed the door behind her. "Dear sweetums?"

"Why, hello, Penny. Good morning to you. How was your sleep last night?" Albus asked, returning the kiss his fiancee bestowed upon him.

"Well, miserably, if you must know the truth. You weren't right by my side, Albus since you believe against premarital blah-blah," Penelope said. 'Premarital Blah-Blah' was her way of expressing her annoyance at the fact that her man wasn't about to get his mojo going on until the wedding night. And she was furious about that, mind you.

"Is that all, Penny? I am kinda busy, and don't you have any classes?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. You're more involved around your work than you are around me. My classes?" She glanced at him. "Minerva's got most of my first years, and the older students are in other classes, I'm afraid. Stupid jerks wanted the smart lot for themselves. I gave my third year Hufflepuffs the books. They don't really have the flair for the planting, if you know what I mean."

_Hmm...I know for sure that a handful of those Hufflepuffs have grown marvelous herbs and other greeneries...There's something wrong, _Albus pensieved...

"So, how's Minerva on her first day? She seemed to have done a first impression on the students this morning," said Lilycove, referring to the "Sherbet-Dove" number. "Are you sure her credentials are right? McGonagall's lip sure have earned her quite the 'street rep' from the school, but that dove 'good manner' thing was a great come-back."

"In the order of your comments, my dear: yes, I did check her spectacular credentials, she is prone to do that, due to the fact that it was just a reaction really, and she always thanks the host or hostess that cooked the meal, ever since her first feast in Hogwarts here as a student. I'm sure you and you girl mates at Beauxbatons did the same?"

"Never, Albus! Those lowly houselves do not need reminding their duties, it is their responsibility to cook, and not our duty to thank them!" said Penny, carefully reciting the code of the French school. "What are her credentials exactly, and what made them so 'spectular' in your own opinion?"

"For one, she was the first in her Advanced Transfiguration class to graduate in Hogwarts, under my own guidance. Minerva got her master's and bachelor's degrees at the Richard's College for Alchemy and Transfiguration. I was her thesis adviser until then. That enough credentials for you?" He sounded offended at her opinion of his choice. "Is that all you came for dear?"

_Whoa...Talk about protective shield coming up..._Penelope was shocked. _Certainly there was something going on here. But what? No matter. It'll come clear soon enough when Horace, the slug of a bastard, comes up with the info. "_No, that'll be all, dear. Thank you for listening to my daily rambles..." Professor Lilycove quietly stepped out.

My Christmas present to all you ADMM people...and others who wanted something, or just depressed...


End file.
